The Ultimate Evil
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sakura finds herself facing a being of unimaginative evil which she can do little to stop. Can Naruto save her from the threat before its too late? Hints of NaruSaku. Oneshot Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura Haruno was not known as a hateful person. The only thing the pink haired girl really hated was when a person make a snide remark about her forehead. But there was also something else she hated as well. Perhaps even more than people making jokes about her forehead.

And it was currently on the table she was at. Scurrying about on all eight of its legs.

Spiders…

Sakura hated spiders with a passion that rivaled Lee and Gai's love of youth. There were a menace that should be wiped out in her eyes. Ever since she was little she was scared to death of them and wanted nothing to do with them. She glanced at it and inhaled a bit as it scooted a bit closer to where she was at.

It had all started when she was a baby. Her Father had put in a stuffed spider toy in her crib for her to play with. To an adult, it was just a stuffed plush doll for her to snuggle against as she slept. In baby Sakura's eyes, it was a monstrosity that threatened to eat her. She had wailed and cried loudly the moment she saw it surprising her father as she bawled her eyes out wanting to get away from it.

Since that time Sakura had always hated spiders, no matter their size. Whenever she saw one she always went the other way wanting to get as far away from it as possible even now as The Godaime's apprentice. And the brown spider on the table was currently feet away from her as she froze up her body tensing up with each second.

She sat very still as it scurried a bit closer to her. She looked and blanched upon seeing its eight eyes that were locked onto her, as if daring her to do something as it walked slowly towards her. Why couldn't it bother someone like Shino? He was into creepy crawlies, he'd adopt it as a pet if he saw it.

She could just get up and leave, but that meant it was free to terrorize others here. No, she had to kill it she thought to herself as her eyes narrowed with resolve. To send this spawn of evil back from the depths from whence it came and so no one would ever be tormented by it ever again.

She gripped the edge of the medic book she was reading and steadily went to lift it up and smash it. She had to be precise and quick, if she missed it. Who knows what horrors it would inflict?

WHAP!

Just as she was about to try and go for it a large book landed on The Spider, crushing it beneath its weight and startling her at the unexpected development. The Spider was dead, its corpse buried beneath the book.

"Did I get it?" A voice said and she lifted her up head and saw Naruto standing there having dropped the book onto it.

""Y-Yeah, you did." She confirmed as she knew it was dead. A Spider was no match for the weight of a heavy textbook. She grasped the book and lifted it and not looking grabbed the abomination's corpse with a tissue and threw it into a nearby trash can. A fitting grave…

"Didn't take you to be afraid of Spiders, Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a snicker and she frowned at him.

"I hate them. I loathe Spiders. What are you doing here?" She asked him looking up at the standing ninja.

"Just thought I'd drop by on your break from Baa-chan and see how you're doing." He told her as he had come for a visit. "Thought maybe we could go out or something. Go to Ichiraku's or something." He hadn't seen her in some time and wanted to spend time with his teammate. "It'd do you some good to get out and get some fresh air."

"I'd like to chat with you Naruto, but I'm busy and I can't afford to waste time. Tsunade will drill me for a week with no breaks if I slack off on this." She told him mentioning the book she was riding and he shrugged in resignation. "Maybe Sai or Sensei will take you up on your offer. I'm just too busy to drop everything right now."

"Alright, let me know if you need me your hero to come by and kill another Spider." Naruto responded to her.

"Very funny," Sakura replied dryly.

"Well if you don't like Spiders, don't look at the one that's crawling up your chair near your shoulder." He remarked to her as he went to leave.

"AAHHHH!"

She leapt up from the chair terror in her eyes and grabbed onto Naruto surprising him as she latched onto him and he had to catch her in midair as she had her arms around his neck with an iron grip that he couldn't hope to break. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" She wailed burying her head in his chest trembling.

"Geez Sakura-chan, it was just a joke!"

A/N: That's it for this story review please.


End file.
